EL BROCHE DE MI PRINCIPE
by jipuk
Summary: El poder que tiene un simple broche para cambiar todo destino... un pequeño minific para todas las amantes de Albert... Disfrutenlo ! :)


El broche de mi principe

Por: Jipuk

June 2013

Después de meses llevando la carga que conlleva ser el patriarca, ahora al fin descansaba despreocupado. Su cabeza en el regazo de su amada esposa, la cual pasaba sus dedos suavemente entre las hebras de su sedoso cabello. La caricia de Candy lo estaba llevando a dormir. Abrió los ojos para admirarla, nunca se cansaría de mirar.

Sentada en el césped viendo el agua del lago moverse por el viento. Una vista romantica del lago, pensaba. Sonreía internamente por los recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior junto ahora su esposo. Experimentando muchas emociones nuevas.

Albert: en que piensas? -dijo sentándose a la par, mientras retiraba un rizo travieso de su cara.

Candy: en lo tontos que fuimos, y casi casi te pierdo por terca. -acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

FLASHBACK

Un par de tontos, pues los más tontos que pudo haber existido en la faz de la tierra. Una pensando que su amor no era correspondido ya que eran de diferentes clases sociales, luego la sociedad no los dejaría estar juntos, tenía mil pretextos para reprimir su amor. El otro porque pensaba que aun su amada no se recuperaba de su amor de adolescente, la cual solo lo miraba de como un hermano mayor o un amigo.

El consejo presionaba a Albert para que se casara con su prometida. Los padres habían arreglado su compromiso con dicha señorita. Albert al principio se nego rotundamente a casarse, luego aceptó el compromiso

La tía abuela había invitado a Candy en el dia de la boda del patriarca. Candy cuando vio la invitación se le hizo añicos su corazón. Al principio no quiso asistir pero a última hora se decidio. La tia abuela la había puesto en un área muy retirada de la mansión junto a algunos huéspedes lejanos. No quería que estuviera cerca de su sobrino y crear malentendidos con la prometida, por la cercanía de ambos y también su complicidad.

Un dia antes de la boda, Candy estando rodeada de los huéspedes se desenvolvía llevándose con todos muy bien. La tía abuela pensaba que se estaba comportando como una digna Andrew. aunque ya había cumplido su mayoría de edad y había dejado se ser parte de la familia.

Muy de cerca también estaba la novia que prácticamente no dejaba de ver a la rubia. Había escuchado hablar de la rubia de los labios de su prometido. Le había dicho que era su amiga y que si la veía no había porqué sentirse incómoda. La vería en la mansión muy a menudo ya que hasta hace poco había sido su hija adoptiva. Y esperaba que ambas se llevarán bien. Crystal había visto algo en los ojos de su prometido que no descifraba. Había visto cuando llegó Candy y con qué cariño la trataba. Ahora al verla allí se dio cuenta de lo bella que era. Se preguntó si no se llegaron a enamorarse? Era una pequeña espina que le puyaba a cada instante.

Ya más tarde, muchos se habían retirado. Candy estaba en su habitación y vio su cofre con sus tesoros guardados y pensó que era tiempo de devolver el broche a su príncipe. Suspiro hondo. No valía la pena guardarlo por más tiempo. Candy tenía el broche en sus manos en su regazo, en el cayeron un par de lágrimas encima del broche, La reflexión de la luz hizo que el broche brillará con mayor intensidad, por unos segundos.

Ya tenía todo preparado. Se iria despues de la fiesta. Se iría muy lejos, tomaría la ruta que años más tarde sería la ruta 66. En medio del desierto donde nadie la conociera. Era enfermera titulada, con su amplio conocimiento y experiencia encontraría trabajo en cualquier lugar. No obstante, siempre requieren una enfermera en alguna clinica o hospital de lugares inhóspito, en donde la mayoría de las enfermeras preferían las ciudades grandes. A la rubia no le importaba si el lugar carece de las condiciones necesarias para resultar agradable y acogedora.

Salió de la habitación con el broche en sus manos, para devolverlo a Albert. Iba dirigiéndose al despacho cuando al llegar cerca de las escaleras centrales la interceptó Crystal.

Crystal: podemos conversar...

Candy: claro, pero...

Crystal: es solo un rato

Candy: esta bien -resignada no tenía ni una buena excusa tampoco le podía decir que iba a ver a su novio?.

Crystal: es que no he podido dormir.

Candy: me imagino, es un gran paso que van a dar, muy importante en la vida de ambos.

Crystal: sí, por lo mismo no puedo de dejar de estar nerviosa.

Candy: no debes de preocuparte, Albert es una gran persona.

Crystal: le dices Albert a William? -enmarcando una ceja.

Candy: si, asi es.

Crystal: lo conoces desde hace mucho, verdad?

Candy: si hace mucho...

Crystal: y no te enamorastes de Albert? -en ese mismo instante se arrepintió de haberle preguntado semejante cosa.

Candy: tu me lo quitastes.-lo dijo tan seria sorprendiendola, luego se echó a reír la rubia efusivamente-Jajaja vieras tu cara Crystal. es una broma, ya quita esa cara...

Crystal: Uffff, por un momento me asustastes.. todo el aire contenido en los pulmones.

Candy: te contaré un secreto. No sabía que era mi padre adoptivo hasta hace poco antes de presentarse como el patriarca de la familia.

Crystal: no te creo... - dándose cuenta que la rubia tenía algo en la mano

Candy: es verdad puedes preguntarle si quieres -sonriendole porque no le creía.-Jamas me imagine que fuera alguien muy importante...

Crystal vio que la rubia tenía el emblema de los Andrews, lo tomó por curiosidad para mirarlo con detenimiento, cuando en eso llego la tia Elroy. Esta con una sonrisa le dijo

Tía abuela: ahh, mira nada más donde estaba este broche y yo buscando por todos lados. Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando William apenas era un niño, nos solía decir que la mujer que ocupara su corazón solo a ella le daría este broche. Entonces nosotros sabriamos que con ella se quería casar y estar por el resto de su vida. Bien mi sobrino ya hizo su trabajo, ahora te toca a ti corresponderle. Mañana es un gran dia para todos. Hazlo feliz, ahora ve a descansar que tienes que estar muy guapa para tu futuro esposo. -las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas con lo dicho por la tia. - Y tu que haces aun despierta -dirigiéndose a Candy- ve a tu habitación a dormir, que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano y ayudar. -prácticamente la regaño, alzando un poco la voz y en su voz se percibía un poco de desprecio. Luego se fue de largo.

Las dos chicas se miraron un instante. Crystal sonrió sin poder creerlo y entendiendo lo que significaba lo dicho por la Tía abuela. Le puso el broche en las manos de Candy.

Crystal: a buen entendedor, pocas palabras - le dio una suave palmada en el hombro - buenas noches Candy. -retirándose y dejando a una rubia perpleja sin hablar.

Candy se había quedado estática y muy sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de la tia. Y que quiso decir Crystal con ese refrán si mal no recordaba era un refrán...

Con el broche del príncipe aun en sus dos manos, se dirigió como una autómata hacia el despacho para retornar el broche a su dueño. Tal vez aquella vez en la colina se le había extraviado sin querer. Así que se dijo que las palabras dichas por la tía no se aplicaba en este caso. El nunca se lo había dado en sus manos. Esto es solo un malentendido, convenciendo a sí misma

Cuando llegó al despacho de Albert no había nadie. Pensando que muy temprano antes de salir para la iglesia, se lo devolvería, se regresó a su habitación. Al día siguiente se le iba a hacerse un poco tarde. Salió lo más sigilosamente de su habitación para ir al de su príncipe. En el camino se encontró con la nana de Crystal. Esta se la llevó a la habitación, argumentando algo con lo que Candy no se pudo negar. Antes que nada era una enfermera y si la requieren alli estaria para ayudar en lo que fuera.

Tiempo después ya en la iglesia. Todos estaban en sus lugares correspondientes. Al parecer todos notaron algo raro con la entrada de la dama de honor. Esta llevaba el rostro cubierto con su sombrero y no se podía apreciar quien era la dama. Acto seguido una novia

apareció en un precioso y espectacular vestido al lado de su padre. Nadie podía ver la cara por el velo largo que cubría la cara. Y todos se olvidaron de la dama de honor.

La novia avanzaba a paso lento llevada por el padre de esta. Cuando llegaron cerca del altar el padre entregó a la novia, y le dijo al novio que la hiciera muy feliz. Aquel padre de la novia lo dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada inquietante que el rubio no alcanzo a entender.

Todo transcurre normalmente mientras el padre ofrecía la misa para la unión de la pareja. Hasta que el padre preguntó a Albert que si acepta a Candice White. Albert quedo sorprendido. La tía abuela casi grita de espanto, pero se contuvo a tiempo y solo dijo que había un pequeño error en el nombre.

Crystal que estaba al lado de la tía abuela dio un paso adelante y se quitó el sombrero y dijo que siguieran. Incito al rubio a que respondiera a la pregunta del padre. El rubio quien no entendía nada pensó que estaba en sueño y el más lindo de todos. Con manos temblorosas levantó lentamente el velo de la novia. Candy sonreia ampliamente. Albert se perdió en las hermosas esmeraldas de la rubia. Mentalmente se dijo que si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Crystal: es verdad que estábamos comprometidos y también es verdad que siempre te sentí distante. Quise investigar si tenias a alguien a quien amaras. Pero no me dijeron mucho solo lo que sabía. Pero en cuanto viste a Candy entonces todo tu alrededor se iluminó y apareció esa sonrisa que yo quería ver y que la dedicaras a mi, me llene de celos porque no era así. Espere mucho a que ustedes se vieran a solas, pero me quede con ganas para confirmar mis sospechas. Anoche si no fuera por la tía Elroy, hoy hubiera hecho el error más grande de mi vida. Tía Elroy estuvo buscando el broche del patriarca y mira quien lo tenía bien guardadito-mirando hacia la rubia pecosa- también me contó que cuando eras apenas un niño les decías que la chica que tuviera tu broche es a la que quieres como esposa para toda la vida. Sabes fue facil sumar dos más dos. Yo no puedo interferir entre ustedes dos.

Albert: ven aqui parlanchina, hablas demasiado. -le dio un abrazo y le besó la frente- Gracias.

Crystal: anda dile tu respuesta, que mira ya Candy esta muy impacienta y me va a sacar los ojos.-la rubia solo sonrio por como bromeaba Crystal.-No crean que perdí un novio sino que quiero que piensen que me gane a dos grandes amigos. -dijo muy contenta esta.

Los novios se vieron muy enamorados perdidos unos en los ojos del otro y muy felices. El padre tuvo que aclararse la garganta y sacar a estos de la burbuja en la que andaban y volver a repetir la pregunta. Esta vez el novio más animado respondió sin hacer esperar mucho.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Albert: olvidemos ya, ahora estamos juntos para siempre...

Candy: si, todo gracias al broche, de verdad lo dejastes para que lo tuviera o se te perdio.

Albert: la verdad te la deje para que siempre pensaras en mi, al igual que yo estaría pensando en ti. Tus preciosos ojos me hipnotizaron desde que los vi.

Candy: ehh... yo también me acordaba siempre de ti, mi querido principe de la colina, nunca te olvide, en lo más profundo de mi, siempre te ame y aun te amo mucho muchísimo...-dijo abrazandolo fuertemente.

Albert: yo también te amo mi pequeña princesa. -correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia.

FIN.


End file.
